Bird
by ajeonice
Summary: Minta maaflah sebanyak yang kau mau. Aku tak akan memaafkanmu, dan menyesallah sebanyak yang kau mau. Waktu tidak akan berputar balik. PRODUCE 101 S2 / Wanna One x Yuehua / Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob (Jinseob) Angst/Hurt gagal. Mind to RnR ? DLDR.


_Diriku burung kehilangan sayap yang tak bisa terbang_

 _Terperangkap di dalam_ _kandang di hati ini_

 _Dan akhirnya telah tiba hari_

 _di mana langit itu bukanlah milikku lagi_

* * *

 **AJEONICE**

 _Present_

a PRODUCE 101 S2 Fanfiction

Wanna One x Yuehua

― **Bird ―**

 _[ b x b ]_

 _Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob_

 _Slight! WooDae, TaeSeob_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **My Love is like a Bird with broken wings that can't fly**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Drap! Drap! Drap!_

 _Tertangkap!_

"Lepaskan―"

"Kenapa kau lari ?"

Berusaha menangkap nafasnya, Hyungseob tak menjawab. Wajahnya menunduk, menghindari mata Woojin

"Jawab aku, _Seob―_ "

"Berhenti memanggilku _Seobie_!" jawab Hyungseob keras, berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman tangan Woojin yang tentu saja gagal. Masih menghindari sorot mata Woojin, kalimat berikutnya dengan cepat meluncur dari mulutnya. "Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menggelikan itu"

"Maaf―" tanpa melonggarkan cengkeraman tangannya, Woojin membalas. "Aku tahu, seharusnya aku tidak memanggilmu begitu."

"Kalau begitu apa maumu sekarang?!"

"Noh Taehyun. Kenapa kau setuju untuk menikahinya?"

"Ha?" tawa kasar keluar dari mulut Hyungseob dan saat kedua sorot mata mereka bertemu entah kenapa seakan menusuk Woojin.

 _Pedih, pahit, menyakitkan_.

"Berani sekali kau bertanya begitu. Kau pikir siapa yang tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkanku untuk menikah dengan orang lain?"

"Itu masalah lain, Hyungseob. Aku tak punya pilihan"

"Baiklah, Lee Daehwi. Kau bahkan baru bertemu dengannya di hari pernikahan kalian! Kau meninggalkanku untuknya, jadi sekarang apa hakmu mempertanyakan pernikahanku sendiri, hah?"

Cengkraman Woojin melonggar, dan Hyungseob menarik kembali tangannya, hampir saja ia berjalan pergi kalau saja ia tak merasakan tubuh Woojin menekan punggungnya, memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan aku..."

.

.

 **I am a prisoner of my heart**

.

.

"Aku tidak memaafkanmu," kata Hyungseob, memecahkan keheningan di antara keduanya.

"Minta maaflah sebanyak yang kau mau. Aku tak akan memaafkanmu."

"Seob..." suara Woojin terdengar serak, putus asa. "Bukan mauku pergi meninggalkanmu seperti itu, sungguh. Saat itu, aku tidak punya pilihan. Dan sekarang aku sangat menyesalinya."

"Dan menyesallah sebanyak yang kau mau. Waktu tidak akan berputar balik."

"Seob..."

"Sudah kubilang, berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu!"

"Bagiku kau tetap _Seobie-ku_!" Woojin berkeras, mengeratkan pelukannya pada lelaki yang lebih muda tersebut, cincin perak di jari manis mereka bersentuhan.

"Kau tetap Ahn Hyungseob- _ie_ , yang akan membangunkanku setiap pagi, memasakkanku sarapan, memaksaku mandi dan merapikan diri, menyemangatiku saat aku bekerja, dan menemani tidurku di malam hari. Ahn Hyungseob yang selalu berusaha untuk membuat orang lain tersenyum bahagia. Kau tetap... _Seobie ku_."

Setetes air mata jatuh, dilanjutkan dengan beban yang tiba-tiba harus ditanggung oleh bahu kirinya, kepala Woojin.

"Sekarang itu bukan tempatmu," suara Hyungseob berubah pelan.

Ia masih peduli pada Woojin, tentu saja. Bohong kalau ia bilang ia benar-benar membenci lelaki tersebut. Tapi ia juga mengerti bahwa yang sudah lewat tak mungkin terulang kembali.

Keputusan Woojin, dan keputusannya sendiri. Keduanya sudah tak bisa dibatalkan. Ia mengerti.

"Sekarang itu tempat Taehyun, yang kubangunkan dan kumasakkan sarapan setiap pagi, yang kusemangati sepanjang siang, dan kutemani di malam hari. Itu hak Taehyun. Aku sudah bukan... _Seobie mu_."

Sekali lagi Woojin mempererat pelukannya, dan kali ini Hyungseob tak melawan.

Woojin tahu waktu tak akan terulang kembali. Tapi Hyungseob tak mengerti, bagaimana perasaannya saat orang tuanya secara tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa pernikahannya sudah ditetapkan.

Semua rencana dan janji-janji manisnya pada Hyungseob, pada hari itu hancur tak bersisa. Tak sanggup mengatakan apapun, Woojin membereskan barang-barangnya, menguras air matanya, dan pergi diam-diam.

Dan Woojin pun tak tahu perasaan Hyungseob saat ia terbangun, sendirian, dengan ranjang kosong di sebelahnya.

.

.

 **I am a sad bird that has forgotten how to fly**

.

.

"Maafkan aku."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak akan memaafkanmu."

Meskipun berkata begitu, tangan Hyungseob bergerak, menggenggam erat tangan Woojin. Sekali lagi cincin di jari manis mereka bersentuhan, dan dentingan lembut tersebut membawa keduanya pada perasaan aneh yang menyakitkan.

 _Bukan milikku._

"Taehyun... memperlakukanmu dengan baik, kan?"

"Jauh lebih baik darimu."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," Woojin melonggarkan pelukannya, namun Hyungseob tak melepas genggamannya. Woojin belum merelakan Hyungseob. Tapi ia tahu, ia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain melakukan hal tersebut.

Ia sudah menyakiti Hyungseob, dan sekarang, membiarkannya bahagia bersama orang lain terdengar cukup adil baginya.

Ia tahu, sikap dingin Hyungseob di awal adalah pertahanan dirinya. Ia tak ingin lagi disakiti.

"Taehyun jauh lebih baik darimu," suara Hyungseob terdengar serak, air mata perlahan mengalir di pipinya.

"Ia... jauh lebih baik... darimu. Ia tak akan... menyakitiku... tak akan... m-meninggalkanku... _sendirian_."

Tubuh Woojin serasa membeku. Hyungseob bukan orang lemah yang akan menunjukkan air matanya begitu saja. Ia akan selalu berusaha untuk terlihat bahagia, berusaha untuk membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya tertawa.

Pada akhirnya, ia melupakan satu hal penting. _Hyungseob hanya tak ingin ditinggalkan sendirian._ Dan apa yang dilakukannya? Ia telah membiarkan Hyungseob merasakan ketakutan terbesarnya tersebut—terbangun di ranjangnya sendirian, tanpa Woojin di sisinya. Ia telah meninggalkan Hyungseob, _sendirian_.

 _Aku jahat._

"Seandainya waktu bisa diputar kembali. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, sungguh." Woojin membalikkan tubuh Hyungseob, menghapus air matanya dengan jarinya.

Dadanya sesak, jarinya bergetar.

"Daehwi, ia berbeda denganmu. Aku berusaha untuk mencintainya, sungguh. Tapi pada akhirnya, aku dipimpin pada perasaan kosong. Seob-a..."

"Woojin-a" untuk pertama kalinya malam itu, Hyungseob menyebut nama Woojin. Ia menghentikan jari Woojin di pipinya dengan tangannya sendiri, menjatuhkannya perlahan.

"Sudah tak ada waktu untuk menyesal. Yang sudah terjadi, tak bisa kita apa-apakan lagi. Jadi mulai sekarang, marilah sama-sama menjalani hidup yang telah kita pilih dahulu ini. Jangan pikirkan aku lagi, Woojin-a. Jalanilah hidupmu dengan Daehwi. Jangan sampai ia merasakan, apa yang dahulu kurasakan. Daehwi tak bisa hidup tanpamu, Woojin-a. Jangan sakiti perasaannya."

 _Meskipun itu artinya, memaksakan perasaanmu sendiri._

.

.

 **I can't find a way to your heart anymore**

.

.

"Hyungseob-a"

"Hmm?"

"Jika..." Woojin menarik nafasnya, menatap mata Hyungseob dalam-dalam. Mata bulat yang begitu dicintainya.

"Jika kau mengalami, kesulitan atau apapun itu. Datanglah padaku, pintuku selalu terbuka untukmu."

"Tidak usah," masih menghapus air matanya, Hyungseob tertawa pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Hyung—"

"Woojin-a, sebaiknya kita kembali. Yang lain pasti sud—"

"Seandainya…" Woojin memotong cepat, membuat Hyungseob otomatis menghentikan langkahnya.

"Seandainya saat itu, aku memutuskan untuk melawan orang tuaku dan menawarkan untuk melarikan diri denganmu. Apa kau mau ikut denganku?"

Mendengarnya, Hyungseob tersenyum kecil. "Kalau kau benar-benar mengenalku, kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya."

Ujung bibir Woojin sedikit terangkat, meskipun perasaan yang mengganjal di hatinya tak kunjung hilang.

Tentu saja, perasaan itu tak akan hilang. Perasaan menyakitkan yang mengurungnya, yang tak akan pernah berhenti menghantuinya sampai ia benar-benar berhenti memaksakan perasaannya sendiri.

Tapi tak ada waktu untuk menyesal. Ia sudah memilih, begitu pula Hyungseob. Meskipun pilihan tersebut, sangat disesalinya.

"Sekarang saatnya kita kembali, Woojin-a..."

"Beberapa tahun kita tak bertemu, kau benar-benar tak ingin menyampaikan apa-apa?"

"Aku kemari untuk merayakan pernikahan Donghyun hyung dan Youngmin hyung—" jelas Hyungseob, berusaha untuk menghilangkan jejak air mata dari pipinya. "Bukan untuk reuni denganmu."

Dan senyum keduanya saat itu, terasa menyakitkan satu sama lain.

.

.

 **Finally the day has come**

.

.

"Hyungseob _ie_ , kau ke mana saja?!"

"Eh, aku barusan dari toilet," jawab Hyungseob cepat, ia menunduk, berusaha agar Taehyun tak melihat mata merahnya.

Taehyun menatapnya cemas, namun akhirnya ia hanya menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk mempercayai Hyungseob.

"Kau langsung berlari keluar ketika kita sampai, kupikir ada apa" Taehyun mengacak rambut Hyungseob

"Ayo, kau belum bertemu Donghyun dan Youngmin, kan?"

Memaksakan senyumnya, Hyungseob mengangguk, merasakan genggaman Taehyun di tangannya.

 _Benar juga. Kenapa aku langsung lari begitu melihat Woojin?_

 _Mungkinkah karena aku merasa belum siap menghadapinya kembali?_

 _Ataukah karena kenyataan ini... masih ingin kusangkal?_

"Hyungseob _ie_? Kau sakit? Atau merasa tak enak badan? Ada apa?"

Mendapati wajah cemas Taehyun tepat di depan wajahnya, Hyungseob hampir melompat kaget.

"EH? Tidak… Aku tidak apa-apa..."

 _Woojin-a..._

.

.

 **Where that sky is not mine anymore**

.

.

"Woojin- _a_! Kupikir kau menghilang! Ku… kupikir…"

"Maaf meninggalkanmu tadi, _Hwi-ya_ " Woojin mencoba untuk tersenyum, berusaha untuk menyakinkan Daehwi bahwa tak ada yang salah, bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Aku tadi ke toilet dulu"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi," kata Daehwi dengan suara pelan, setengah memohon.

"Iya..."

 _Keputusan Hyungseob, dan keputusanku_

"Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Woojin mengecup dahi Daehwi cukup lama.

"Woojin _ie_?"

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Mengabaikan perasaan sesak di dadanya, Woojin menggerakkan mulutnya, memaksakan suaranya.

Ia sudah menetapkan hati.

"Aku juga... mencintaimu, _Hwi-ya_." ― _Seobie_

.

.

 **Goodbye my love**

.

.

"Ayo kita pulang, Woojin _ie_ "

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Woojin membalikkan badannya, menatap punggung Hyungseob. Tepat ketika ia kembali menatap ke depan dan berjalan keluar bersama Daehwi, Hyungseob membalikkan badannya, menatap punggung Woojin yang berjalan menjauh.

Ia mengerti perasaan kosong yang Woojin katakan sebelumnya.

Karena perasaan itulah, yang selama ini, dan mungkin akan terus berlanjut hadir di hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

APASI APAAAAAA ?! /HEADBANG/

Originalnya ini bukan Jinseob, ini cuma di remake jadi Jinseob.

Aslinya juga sebelum _Bird_ ini ada cerita lainnya. Maksudnya ya cerita masa lalunya .eaea

Maaf kalau itu tulisan yg di **bold** inggrisnya gabener.

B. Inggris saya emang sampah sekali :v

Tapi gatau _mood_ saya sekarang demennya sama ff yang sad angst gitu wkwkwk. Demen banget buat anak orang menderita, tapi diri sendiri gamau menderita .eaea (2)

Terus.

Gatau

Lagi

HEHE

.

.

Oh ya, saya kan abis potong rambut. Terus kalo mau _headbang_ jadi gampang gitu.

Dah.

Gapenting amat Jon, HEHE (2)

.

.

Maaf lho kalau alay dan terlalu ooc.

Ya suka suka yang nulis kan;(

Kamu cuma jadi sider, ngebacotin ff saya pula (gagagaga bercanda akutu)

.

Terakhir,

Ada Jinyoung x Wontak _shipper_ ga ?

Gaada ya ?

Duh kenapa saya tu nge _ship_ yang langka langa (pala lu langka)

WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK

.

Dah ah

Jangan lupa RnR nya ditunggu!

Ini puasa lho, masih demen aja jadi _sider_ WAHAHAHAHA

Salam

\- Jone -


End file.
